The Game
by Saphira Veera
Summary: When Mako challenges Korra to a game with the promises of the winner being able to slave away the losing side for a year, how can she say no? Oh but our sneaky firebender's got a trick up his sleeve, and the Avatar had fallen right into it. Makorra.


can't believe i wrote this on my iPod.

well, enjoy it while you can.

disclaimer: I don't own LoK yadda yadda.

* * *

_It's my last move. Okay... Uhm. Oh! _

"What's the matter, Korra? Losing already?" Mako smirked from the corner of her eyes, his hands tucked smugly against his chest, the red scarf spilling over.

"You know," she yawned, feinting boredom. "I'm getting tired of this."

His smirk widened. "Tired of losing. Well of course you'd - "

"Of winning. I'm tired of winning."

"Pfft, hahaha," laughed Mako. "I see, Korra, I see. Desperate times call for desperate measures. But that - pfft - hahaha, it wasn't even an opinion! Much less a fact!"

The curious tanned waterbender raised an eyebrow. She reached out and placed her earthen piece on the death position of which had been entirely ignored by Mako, and effectively ending the pai sho - with victory on her side.

Trying to subtly hide her smile - and failing - she crossed her arms behind her head. "Uhh yeah. I was definitely desperate." She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of victory.

Cobalt eyes widened. He looked up, not missing the smug look on her face and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You - you cheated! It wasn't there before!"

She opened a sapphire coloured eye. "Hmm. Desperate times does indeed call for desperate measures."

Mako's face reddenned, clenching his fists at his side. "I saw you flicking your wrist when you thought I wasn't looking."

The Avatar simply shrugged nonchalantly, raising a hand to cover her yawn of smugness.

"I saw you! You cheated!"

"You are _so_ racist. Just because I can bend all four elements doesn't mean I may use them to my advantage."

"Well, then I demand another rematch."

She opened her eyes and stood up. Her hands moved in a stifflike motion, and bended away the pai sho pieces back into its box. She narrowed her eyes, challenging him to argue further. "No. I won it fair and square. Just like I did with all the other games we played yesterday."

"Then we'll play another game!"

She placed a hand on a hip, her eyes rolling. "What _is_ it with you and your games? Haven't you had enough of them yet? We've had boxing, firebending, wrestling, running, driving - we've played every game imaginable! Besides, considering _this_ is the last game, I won -"

"Nope. We're even. And we're having another to see who the real winner is."

"What? But -"

"Remember penguin sledding? I'd beaten you first. You can ask Naga if you want proof."

Korra's face turned pink at the mention of being beaten at her own game. "But that was because the penguin took a liking to you!"

He shrugged. "Can't say that I ain't Hot Stuff."

The Avatar reddened. "You - You - Whatever! I'm not playing your stupid games. So, please, stop this weird stupid challenge."

Mako stayed quiet, but then his lips revealed a subtle smirk. "Fine. I will stop it...after you play this one final game."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "What more -"

"Whoever wins have the right to slave away the losing however he or she wants for a full year."

She stopped speaking. "A f-full year?"

"That's right."

Her sapphire eyes sparked but then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You wouldn't."

He raised his oddly infamous eyebrow. "Oh? And why wouldn't I?"

"You're much too proud of a person to be my servant for a year. The Avatar's personal assistant! You'd be doing all the paperwork, and the laundry and the cooking and the -"

For some reason, Mako's face pinked at the mention of laundry but quickly regained his coolness, clearing his throat.

"I mean it. I swear."

She simply hmped.

"So you're playing, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pfft, yeah well duh. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smirked.

"Yeah, but you haven't even heard what the game's about. So... Avatar Korra. Ready?"

She did the thing with her eyes again. "Stop with the theatrics. You're much too -"

Mako ignored her and continued.

"The game involves the obligatory use of sweet talking, fights, 24/7 conversations on the phone, long walks with the opponent in hand, the surmising of nicknames, the doing of dates, and finally the three final stands: the holding, hugging and kissing. The rules are simple. In fact, there's only one."

He paused, enjoying the heated look on his opponent's face.

"Whoever falls in love first, loses."

* * *

yes i know, it's so random.

i don't know whether it should be a oneshot, considering this was born from some random picture on the internet. but you decide.

review? advice, criticisms, praise, questions are welcomed.


End file.
